


Lucky Numbers

by Flutesnacks



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Choking, Consent, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Handcuffs, Las Vegas, Predator/Prey, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutesnacks/pseuds/Flutesnacks
Summary: You're a tired journalist on a business trip to Las Vegas and are about to spend your last night gambling away your misery when you meet a very handsome stranger who wants to fulfill your every desire...





	Lucky Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best. I might have bitten off more than I can chew here so it's a little mild but! That's my style so here we go. Karma is a Good Man™️ in this fic, taking care of your needs and keeping within your boundaries. If that's not fun for you,,, sorry! He is still a devil though ;)
> 
> I love Karma and I just needed him in fabulous Las Vegas. I hope he gives you the thrill you need, dear reader!

"28," you called your bet, tossing your last chip out onto the table. The roulette wheel spun, and you let the alternating red and black colors make you a little dizzy. After quite a few losses, you had started to spiral into apathy.

You couldn’t stand the thought of going back to the office grind after such an underwhelming business trip to Vegas. You worked as a columnist for a news company, exposing corrupt politicians. The party you had escaped that evening was a mess of executives and writers from the company’s other branches across the country, entertaining fake conversation and kissing ass everywhere you looked. It was worse than work, and it reminded you of the disgusting behavior it was your job to bring to the public eye. After only a half hour there, you couldn’t take it anymore. You had finally wormed your way out to have some fun at the strip.

But it was already 11PM, you'd lost most of what you came with, and at this rate you wouldn't be having any fun before your flight back home the next day. You figured that you probably should stop after this bet, but it was killing you. This whole trip had been awful and you needed something to make you feel alive. If only your luck would turn. If only something interesting would happen.

You barely finished the thought before you heard a man's voice, alarmingly close to your ear, low and smooth as silk, "28."

Your breath hitched in your throat as you stole a glance in the general direction of that heavenly sound. Next to you was a tall man with scarlet hair and sharp golden eyes. As he leaned over your shoulder, your eyes traced his striking profile before traveling down his arm, and you watched as his skillful, delicate fingers laid four high value chips right on top of yours. There was something delicious about the way he moved. He withdrew, and your heart pounded when he met your gaze.

"Pardon me," he acknowledged you, his impossibly smooth voice cutting through you like a hot knife through butter. He took the seat next to you, flashing a smirk before casually turning his attention to the spinning wheel in front of you.

You, however, were unable to take your eyes off of this magnificent creature. This was the best 'something interesting' you could have possibly hoped for. He was dressed to the nines in a black suit, dark red shirt, and a black tie. Your mind immediately began to flood with... thoughts. If only you could pull on that tie, if only you could feel those sly fingers winding their way over your body and hear that voice whisper filthy things into your ear....

Suddenly his eyes lit up and that smug grin grew wider. You heard the dealer call out, "aaaand looks like pocket 28 is our winner!"

You tore your eyes away from him, collecting the chips issued to you as your payout. 5 to 1! This was more than enough to make up for all your losses that evening. As you reveled in your winnings, those gorgeous fingers slid over 20 shiny new high value chips. You trembled as he leaned forward and murmured into your ear with that voice like thick velvet, "keep them, sweetheart. Meet me at the bar at midnight if you want your luck to continue."

When you turned to ask him what his name was, he had already disappeared into the crowd. After you were sure you lost him, you went and traded your chips for cash; however, you were unable to get this mystery man out of your head.

\---

You tapped the countertop with your manicured nails impatiently, constantly checking over your shoulder. There was no way he was going to sneak up on you again.

"Miss, are you going to order something?"

The bartender's question gave you a start, and you turned to face him. "I'm... waiting for someone," you hesitated, glancing at the clock again as he left to tend to other customers. Midnight had just passed. You tried to just breathe for what felt like ages, but gave it up. You checked your phone a few times, and tried not to look around too often. There were only two things you hated: shady behavior and being kept waiting.

"There you are, sweetheart." Your skin prickled. He was four whole minutes late.

You turned to face him and opened your mouth to give him a piece of your mind, but the bartender cut in with, "and now that everyone is in attendance?"

The devil of the evening slipped around you and propped an elbow onto the bar. He leaned into his hand as he studied your features with a gaze intent enough to set you on fire. You were keenly aware of the way his presence made your anger burn away, lust rising up from the ashes. Before the sensation got too out of hand, you pretended to ignore him and curtly ordered a drink for yourself. You had had plenty of time to decide what you wanted, after all.

"Make that two," your courtier effortlessly asserted, not taking his eyes off you, "and put it on my tab, won't you?" His eyes moved to steal a quick glance at your lips before flicking back to your eyes.

The bartender left, muttering to himself. You coyly slipped flirtatious glances toward your gorgeous admirer as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Two could play at this seduction game. "You were very generous with those chips. That was a big win. Now I'm curious to know what you meant by," you tried your best to imitate his voice, "'if I want my luck to continue?'"

He crowed with laughter at the impression, the sound sending hot and cold shivers down your spine. "I knew I liked you," he quipped, "The name's Karma, by the way. I bet someone as gorgeous as you has a name that fits her beauty?"

The thrill burned your cheeks, but you were determined not to show him how badly you wanted him. You flipped your hair and imparted, as effortlessly as you could, "It's Y/N."

"Y/N," Karma let your name roll off his tongue, and you were thankful to be seated because your legs turned to jelly and your stomach exploded into butterflies. Nothing could have prepared you for how good he made your name sound, with that low, silky voice. You wanted to hear him moaning your name in your ear all night. You hardly noticed your drinks arrive, but you definitely heard Karma politely mutter a word of thanks to the bartender. As you lifted the cool glass to your lips, Karma stirred you up with more of his luscious words, "I hope I'm not being too forward, Y/N, but I'd like to take you up to my room tonight."

You almost choked on your mouthful of strong alcohol. Admittedly, that was the ideal outcome in your wildest dreams, but you had expected more cat-and-mouse mischief with this one. His request - sudden, confident, and dangerous - had caught you off guard. Karma let out a mischievous chuckle as you squirmed in your seat.

"Judging by how red and flustered you've been ever since I approached you, and by your reaction just now, I'm going to assume you're just as attracted to me as I am to you."

Your eyes slid over and watched his mouth as he spoke, still not believing this was how your night was going. "Fine, you got me." You felt a smile betray your coy facade, but you didn’t care. You were too busy imagining the way his lips would feel on yours, the way your hands would feel in his hair.

He nodded slowly, stifling a laugh. "I've gotta say, I'm flattered. I thought you were hot before, looking all bored at that roulette table," you froze when he leaned in to whisper in your ear, "but seeing you like this for me, well, it's driving me through the roof, sweetheart. I just have to have you. Is that alright?"

Your breaths deepened and your whole body shuddered. Karma leaned back and coolly took a slow sip from his drink. You cleared your throat and replied, perhaps a little too hastily, "It's more than alright. I've been waiting for something interesting to happen."

Karma's eyes lifted in a smile at you over his glass. He gently set it down and without a word, he stood and offered you his hand. You took it and let him lead the way, your heart pounding.

Your vision was a blur by the time you reached the elevators. You were so ready to jump his bones, and by the looks of it, no one was around. Once you were stopped in front of the doors, you started to slide your hand up Karma's arm, inching closer to him.

He turned to face you and shoved your hand away, not violently, but leaving you staring up at him bewildered nonetheless. "Normally, in my line of work, I take my targets by surprise." He began, and you inwardly commended his professionalism. He flashed a strangely kind smile as he continued, "But tonight, I'm not working. What do you think about handcuffs?"

Checking again for people within earshot and finding none, you replied in a hushed tone regardless, "I love them, if you're using them on me."

Karma's eyes gleamed in approval. "What about overstimulation and choking?"

His expression was much too charming. Still quietly, you quipped, "I like being choked. And you think you could overstimulate me?" You scoffed.

He sarcastically pretended to look wounded. "Ooh, a challenge. Are you a brat then? Am I going to have to teach you a lesson?"

"Less student-teacher and more," you playfully pondered the words, "predator and prey."

Karma raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Very interesting. I knew I liked you," he mentioned for the second time. "What are your safe words?"

The elevator doors opened. You realized that you never noticed him press the button to summon it. With a start you remembered to answer. "Ah, I go by the green/yellow/red system, but if I can't respond, I'll tap you," you answered as he led you inside and acknowledged your answer. He pressed the button for floor number 31, and after a few seconds, you blurted, "but there's something else I want-"

Karma met your gaze as the elevator doors pressed shut. Your face burned with excited shame. You didn't anticipate wanting to give him this much power, but you revealed, "I'm an exhibitionist. I like being watched."

Karma chuckled as he moved to approach you from behind, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling your body back against his. You felt his hot breath on your ear as he crooned, "Traffic signals, predator and prey, choking and handcuffs, and exhibitionism. Got it. I'll take it from here, sweetheart." The words dripped over your flushed skin, and you melted into his grasp and sighed as he pressed hot kisses into your neck. You surprised yourself with the whine that he drew out of you when he grazed his teeth across your ear. "You want to be all mine tonight, Y/N?" He breathed, voice heavy with lust.

"Yes," you whimpered as your knees wobbled, "Yes, Karma."

He let out a sultry half laugh at your pathetic response, and loosened his grip when the elevators stopped and the doors opened. With one arm wrapped around your waist, Karma whisked you away to his room and effortlessly retrieved the key card from his pocket to unlock the door.

Once inside, he strode ahead of you, took off his jacket, and hung it neatly on the coat hanger. Karma glanced back at you, taking in the full image of you in your dress, and flashed a grin that shot you in the heart. His button-up shirt fit snugly around his lithe, toned frame, and you couldn't help but watch his muscles ripple and simmer under the fabric as he sat down in the corner armchair. As he crossed an ankle over his knee and began loosening his tie, he nodded towards you. "Now be a good girl, Y/N, and strip for me."

Your skin buzzed as you did as you were told. You undid the clasp and zipper of your dress, making sure to sway your hips as you slipped out of the fabric, letting it fall elegantly to the floor around your feet. Karma leaned back, lowered his chin, and stared up at you with a commanding yet captivated gaze that begged you to continue. You unhooked your bra and tossed it to the side. By now you couldn't help the smile on your face. You were a little nervous before, but now you found that Karma's focused gaze had a way of making you feel like all the winnings in the world. Slowly and seductively, you writhed out of your panties and kicked them away.

Karma hummed in appreciation, standing and throwing his tie aside without taking his eyes off you. He pulled you into a slow kiss, pressing you against his chest and letting his hands travel their way around your naked body. His touch was smooth and calculating - stroking, holding, and grabbing at every inch and curve of you. It was as if he were evaluating his target, sizing up his prey, intimately exploring the object of his desire. And if the way he grinned and growled against your lips was anything to go by, absolutely everything he discovered was driving him wild.

You moaned into his mouth at his warm touch, and you could feel his cock straining hard against his slacks pressing into your thigh. Eagerly reaching for it, a shiver dripped down your spine as you realized the difference in your states of undress. Karma was already dominating you, and you had fallen right into his trap. The thought surfaced that he kept surprising you, and at this you felt a rush. You couldn't have hoped for anything better.

Karma bit your lower lip and gasped into your mouth when he felt your hand working him over his slacks. "She knows what she wants," he teased, and grabbed both of your wrists so that you couldn’t do anything. His voice hardened, "You would do well to remember who's in charge here."

You shuddered and nodded, catching his gaze. His golden irises even were more intense up close, and in them you could see lust, power, and something else, something dark and terrible, that you couldn't identity. Bloodlust? The way he stared into you, challenging and coldly playful, sent a jolt of fiery electricity through you.

"You like eyes on you," Karma reminded himself as he brought one of your wrists to his lips, lessening neither grip nor gaze. He watched your face fall into a sigh as he pressed his lips to your pulse. "That's good, because I'm finding that I love to watch you," he breathed.

"I do like eyes on me," you affirmed, your breath short, "I know how good I look and I want everyone to see."

Before you knew it, you were whipped around and pressed against the cool glass of the room's full-length window. The Las Vegas lights stared at your naked, trembling body like thousands of adoring eyes.

As Karma positioned himself behind you, one hand curled its way around your throat while the other wrapped around your hips. You felt his voice slice into you, "now the whole city can see how good you're being for me."

You squirmed as Karma kissed and bit at your neck, held you tightly by your throat, and stroked down your body to rub your clit with the other hand. You hated how quickly this was turning you on. The city lights blurred together as you gave in to the sensations. Imagining yourself on a stage in front of hundreds of eyes was making your legs shake. A moan escaped your lips as you began to lose your balance. The heat in your core was building, along with the aching desire to be filled, to be fucked, to come all over his cock.

But then, Karma turned you around to face him and pulled you away from the window before you wanted him to. You let out a frustrated groan that was cut off by Karma suddenly latching a strong hand onto your jaw. His eyes bore into you and he almost hissed, "Don't complain." When you didn't reply he asked, "color?"

"G-green," you stammered over your thundering heart. You swallowed hard. "Please, please keep going."

"That's better, sweetheart. I like it when you beg," Karma purred, and walked you backwards until you fell onto the bed. He pinned you down with his lustful stare as he quickly undid his shirt buttons. "Now that you're good and turned on, I can have my fun with you."

You propped yourself onto your elbows, biting your lip as you watched the fabric fall away from Karma's chest. He wasn't too bulky, but he was cut. You felt your heated pulse throbbing throughout your entire body as you took in the sight of his gorgeous, carefully sculpted muscles. He had the grace and power of a hunter, and you shuddered as you anticipated what he might do to you. You hardly noticed him grab a pair of handcuffs from the nightstand.

"Arms up," Karma instructed firmly, and after a brief hesitation you decided to disobey him, your fingers and eyes venturing instead to trace his muscular curves and edges. The more time you spent with Karma, the more you found that you wanted to test him. In response he growled and snatched both of your wrists in one of his hands, using the other to snap the cuffs on. "Careful, you'll make me angry. Is that too tight, sweetheart?"

"A little," you admitted, wincing as he loosened them. "Ok, that's better."

"Good." Karma's hands washed down your trembling body and back up over your puckered nipples. A wicked grin spread across his face as he teased you and watched you react. You moaned, noticing the knot in your core tightening again. At the end of one of his long upward strokes, Karma took your nipples between his first three fingers, rolling them and pulling them, letting them fall and watching them bounce before touching them again. You writhed against his touch and strained against the restraints, but it was useless. Karma had you overpowered.

And now you watched as he slid his way back down your body to settle himself between your thighs, stroking and kissing your legs on the way. He continued his ministrations, deviously avoiding your aching pussy as he stroked and kissed your stomach and inner thighs. When he licked a long stripe up your slit, the scream of frustration that was boiling up from your chest melted into a cry of pleasure. You felt a puff of air against your sensitive folds and realized he was laughing. Your cheeks and ears burned as you stared daggers down at him; how dare he do this to you? Your eyes met his dangerous golden ones as he continued to lick up and down, and as you stared down your predator reality fell away; nothing existed beyond the walls of that room. So you resigned yourself, throwing your head back and releasing a lustful sigh as his tongue swirled its way around your clit. Occasionally he would wrap his lips around it and gently suck. Your back arched, and you stammered thickly between your sharp breaths, "Please, I - I want your fingers inside me too. Please,"

Karma continued his sucking, licking, and kissing and hummed as he easily plunged two fingers deep into your core. "After you asked so nicely, how could I refuse?"

You sobbed with pleasure as he pressed against your front wall, and you finally found yourself at the edge. Your orgasm reached all the way up from hell to repeatedly whip through your entire body like electric fire. You whimpered and cried as the waves of white hot pleasure rolled through you again and again, leaving you gasping. Karma, however, was not satisfied. He breathed heavily through his nose, working to hold you down, his tongue and fingers not faltering in the slightest. Once you had started, you couldn't stop. You came all over him, again and again, pleasure and pain having their way with you. Finally, tears streaming down your face, you yelped, "Red, red! Red!"

Karma immediately pulled away. You could feel your juices flowing into the sheets as your breath heaved and you gasped, thoroughly overstimulated and well taken care of. After taking a moment to calm down, you blinked away your tears to see Karma shedding his pants and then his boxers. You watched his hard, leaking cock bob free as you heard him ask, "I'm going to fuck you now sweetheart, is that alright?"

You drew in a shaky breath and nodded, your mouth watering at the thickness of his length as he rolled a condom on. You bit your lip as he crawled onto the bed and lined himself up with the entrance to your glistening cunt.

"Handcuffs ok?"

You wiggled your wrists and winced, "They hurt a bit. Can you please take them off?"

Karma paused, looming over you as he released your sore wrists and gave them a thorough rub. He made sure you were alright before he threw the cuffs aside and tipped your chin up.

"Now. Eyes up here. I want to see your face while I fuck you," he commanded, not forcefully. After how well he had taken care of you, you were pleased to obey. His flushed cheeks and blown pupils told you that he had been painfully fighting back his desire until now. You felt the thick head of his cock push through your slick folds, and your brows knitted together as you whined at the feeling of being filled. The intensity of his gaze was heightening the sensation further, and you fought the urge to close your eyes. It turned out that your expression was working on Karma; you watched his face fall into a groan as he pumped in and out of you. He wrapped a hand around your throat and squeezed greedily. Your breath hitched and your vision blurred as you allowed the asphyxiation to give you the pressure and pain you craved. Before long, Karma was panting heavily and his hips were stuttering. He fell forward to bite at your neck and shoulders and whisper dirty things into your ear. You both shivered and moaned each other's names as his orgasm ripped through him. Your nails raked his back as you rode out the waves of pleasure with him. His breath coming in hot puffs against your skin and his cock twitching inside you, you came down from the high together.

After a moment of stillness and with great effort, Karma pulled away. He flashed you his infamous grin before inviting you to the shower.

With surprisingly gentle hands, he washed your skin and asked what you needed. Dazed and enjoying the hot water, you mumbled something about wanting to stay for the night. Your suitcase was already packed, so there was no reason you couldn't let this night last longer.

You dried off and felt Karma steadily guide you all the way to the bed before you flopped down. The man had thoroughly fucked you out, and you were exhausted. You blinked, eyes unfocused, as you felt Karma slide in beside you. You were only awake for about a minute of the back massage he gave you before your eyes slid shut and you drifted into a deep, fulfilled sleep.

\---

When you woke up to the first rays of sunlight streaming onto your eyes, Karma was gone. You sat up, blinking against the light as your sense of responsibility immediately began to kick in. You crossed the room to dig through your purse for your phone and checked the time. 8:12AM. You let out a sigh of relief. There was plenty of time before your flight.

As you searched for your scattered articles of clothing, you noticed a note on the nightstand. You picked it up, yawning. In Karma's apparently gorgeous handwriting it read, "Sorry, had some business to take care of. Give me a call when you forgive me." You flipped the note over and your heart skipped a beat. There, printed in an inviting array, were Karma's 10 lucky numbers.


End file.
